


【瀚冰】桃花的意义6

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 接上文，没想到翻成这奶奶样





	【瀚冰】桃花的意义6

“我可以的，我没事。我自己走。”季肖冰的车一停，高瀚宇就从车上蹦下来，生怕季肖冰再抱他。

“你再闹小心感冒加重。”季肖冰停好了车，把问申杼肱要来的高瀚宇的换洗衣物从车上拿出来，再给高瀚宇围上一个围脖，羊毛的，围在脖子上软绵绵。高瀚宇能感受到擦过他灼热脖颈的冰凉指尖，如此微妙的地方突如其来的触碰让他身子一顿，他有点不解地看向近在咫尺的季肖冰，“季老师你怎么突然就……”

——对我这么好？

“进屋说。”季肖冰在前面带路。

 

 

季肖冰的房子不大，两室一厅一卫，米黄色的墙纸深棕色窗帘，装修十分简约，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，一个卧室一个书房，但是也就够一个人住。季肖冰让高瀚宇换好了睡衣躺在卧室的大床上，自己给他准备感冒药。

 

“你让我睡卧室，你睡哪里？又没有客房。”

季肖冰给他盖上被子，“我可以睡客厅的沙发上。”

“其实我看你床挺大的，我们可以一起睡。”高瀚宇笑的一脸纯良。

“少来。我怕被你传染。”他给高瀚宇塞了个温度计，坐在一边看手机等时间。

 

虽然说好了不少，重感冒还是重感冒，高瀚宇在床上躺了一会儿，眼睛就要睁不开了，季肖冰看他要睡着了，拿出来他夹着的温度计，37.8℃，不高也不低。他起身想走。

 

“季肖冰。”高瀚宇感到了床的起伏，在他背后喊他。

季肖冰回头，看那个困得睁不开眼睛的奶狗。

“对不起。”奶狗小声说，眼睛都没睁开。

“快睡觉。”季肖冰走过去给他塞了塞被角。

“喜欢你。”奶狗闭上了眼，呼吸变得均匀，大约是睡着了。

季肖冰都不知道自己笑了出来，他轻轻地关上门走了。

 

 

高瀚宇再睁开眼睛，就看见季肖冰端着一碗粥，他垂着眼睛轻轻吹气，睫毛长极了。一瞬间高瀚宇觉得自己在做梦。他呆愣愣地张嘴喝粥，眼睛盯着看着近距离放大的季肖冰那张脸，机械性地张着嘴巴，心动过速。“那个，我可以自己喝。”他从被子里伸出来手。

“你刚退烧，别再着凉。”

高瀚宇任由季肖冰把他按回去，眨巴眨巴眼睛看季老师耐心地给他喂粥，每次凑过来的时候都贴很近，呼吸都会交融。灼热的气息喷在高瀚宇脸上，甚至有点不真实。他想伸出手去摸，又担忧会被讨厌，毕竟那天他们两个都说了很重的话，这种想要又害怕的心情纠结在他心口上，最后他还是深吸一口气，像是在暗自加油。他问道：“季老师，你怎么，突然对我这么好？”

“如果不是我那天多管闲事，你也不会赌气生病吧。当然了，耍小脾气你也不对，但是我也有逃不开的责任。再说，看你寝室那个样子，我心里更过意不去。”

“其实那天我吼完了就不生气了。道歉的应该是我才对，我的话说得太过分了！后来我知道你毕业时候得罪了同学才不能演……”

“谁说的？”季肖冰没等他把话说完就打断，把手里的碗放一边，眉毛都皱起来。毕业那件事他对谁都没说过，他也不敢说，说了心会痛。

“申杼肱那个狗腿子说的！他特别八卦，什么都知道。”

“他打哪听的？”

“那我就不知道了。”高瀚宇一脸无辜。

季肖冰仔细看了看高瀚宇的表情，不像是在说谎。“算了，不追究了。告诉他不要乱说，听到了吗？”

高瀚宇点头。“他要是敢说，我就打断那个狗腿子的狗腿。”

季肖冰被他逗笑了，他又拿起来粥碗，接着喂他。

 

高瀚宇扬起脖子躲过季肖冰的手，“季老师，承认你喜欢我，很难吗？”他突然问到。

“我不喜欢你。怎么喝粥还堵不住你的嘴？”他把勺子塞高瀚宇嘴巴里。

“你说，你对我好是因为愧疚，但是愧疚会让你这么着急吗？着急到要把我带到你家里来？愧疚会让你下了课紧赶慢赶地跑到我的寝室里来找我？愧疚会让你暂时放下那天我说的混账话来给我喂药煮粥吗？季老师，你到底在害怕什么？”他拿过来季肖冰手里的东西放一边，两手抓住他的肩膀，他看着季肖冰，目光坦诚又灼热。

 

季肖冰被他盯得尴尬，他低头不去对视。

其实他也说不出自己到底在害怕什么，他总是在心里催眠自己说，自己是个老师，不能和学生在一起，会被嚼舌根。但是当他一次又一次面对高瀚宇的目光，看高瀚宇笑得开心，看他像个孩子一样真诚地看向自己，因为自己的一颦一笑心情起起伏伏，季肖冰就总想要答应他，去放纵地爱一回，就一回……

季肖冰不敢看高瀚宇的眼睛，他怕一看过去嘴巴就会听从内心的咆哮，就会抛下理智做下没有结果的约定。

 

“季老师，如果你怕被人八卦，那我们低调点就是了。如果你要是怕自己家里人不同意，你就都怪我身上。如果你怕我以后成了明星会抛弃你，那我们就约法三章，我对天发誓我不会三心二意。”他捧过季肖冰的脸让他看向自己，“你的眼睛不会骗人，里面都是喜欢和畏缩，至于那里缺的那点儿勇气，我都给你补上。”

 

季肖冰抬眼，看到少年人最赤城的执着和爱意。

 

“你不回答，我就当你默许了。”他笑得温柔又阳光。

 

他凑过去把那个默不作声的人搂在怀里，他能感觉到对方心跳的频率，是那样快。他轻吻季肖冰的额角，又低下头去吻他的脖颈，在他吻上他梦寐以求的嘴巴时，季肖冰推开了他。“你还生病呢。”

“但是我想要你，现在就要。”

“别闹。”

“你看我像是在闹吗？”高瀚宇收了微笑，面容都绷紧了。他看得季肖冰身子往后缩了缩。

 

这是在耍赖啊。季肖冰想。他用了那么久的时间，把自己缩在一个与世隔绝的壳子里，就为了逃避，就为了过的安稳。可是偏偏有这样一个执着的，不管不顾的家伙不远万里把他的庇护所找到，然后用最直白最炽热的感情敲开那层保护，暴露出里面的柔嫩。再用阳光一样的温暖包裹保护。可是自己又有什么办法呢？

 

因为已经都给他了，全部的柔软。

 

高瀚宇把季肖冰抱到床上，他撑在季肖冰身上，虔诚地吻过他的每一寸皮肤。他坏心眼地把那瘦弱的老师吻的喘息连连，漂亮的脸蛋上都泛了红霞。

 

“季老师害羞了。”

“你能不能，不要在……这时候叫我老师。”

“可你就是我的老师。”

 

季肖冰脸更红了。

 

指节侵入的陌生触感从尾椎处传来，季肖冰就没来由地害怕，他弓起身子想要躲避。“我不……不是很习惯……”

 

高瀚宇的手指插入他的发，“没关系，你只要看着我，看着我就好了。”他复而吻上季肖冰的脸，丰满的唇落在他侧脸的痣上。

 

“好……”细白的手指抓住宽阔的肩头。

 

像是最干净的鹿，季肖冰深深地看进高瀚宇的眼睛里。明明是在欲火横流的床榻之上，他却能这般纯粹清澈，他瞳仁里只有高瀚宇的倒影，就好像世界里只有他们两个人。

 

“瀚宇……”他唤得沙哑柔软。

 

高瀚宇的心漏跳了一拍。

 

他头一次听季肖冰这样叫他，还是用这样娇柔的声线，他硬的发疼了。“别再勾引我了啊，季老师，我会疯的。”他无奈叹气。

 

“进，进来……”他就是要他疯。

 

“……好。”

 

 

那一晚，高瀚宇不记得自己要了季肖冰多少次，他只记得季肖冰被他做到哭泣，做到失声，就好像第二天是世界末日，他们要用最后的生命狂欢。


End file.
